legensfandomcom-20200215-history
Đế chế Inca
]] của người Inca]] 'Người Inca ' là một tộc người da đỏ tại miền nam châu Mỹ. Từ thế kỷ 13 đến thế kỷ 16, người Inca đã làm chủ một vương quốc rộng lớn có mức độ tổ chức cao. Trong thời điểm mở rộng nhất, ảnh hưởng của vương quốc này trải dài từ Ecuador ngày nay cho đến Chile và Argentina. Trung tâm văn hóa, kinh tế và tế lễ là thủ đô Cuzco trong nước Peru ngày nay. Inca cũng là danh hiệu của người thống trị Vương quốc Inca và danh hiệu của một trong số nhiều bộ tộc xuất thân từ thần mặt trời Inca. Tổng quan Người Inca nói tiếng Quechua, sử dụng chữ viết dùng gút thắt Quipu chỉ thể hiện được số và mẫu Tocapu được dệt vào trong vải, loại mẫu mà người ta chưa chắc chắn có phải là chữ viết hay không. Vì người Inca không biết đến tiền nên họ không phát triển thuế theo khái niệm ngày nay của châu Âu. Thay vào đó họ phát triển một quốc gia thông qua việc ghi chép rất chính xác và bao quát số liệu thống kê để điều hòa tất cả các năng lực và nhu cầu, tất cả tài nguyên, cống lễ cũng như việc phân chia chúng. Vì thế, những việc sản xuất cần thiết cho quốc gia đã được thực hiện thông qua lao động được tổ chức tập thể một cách chặt chẽ. Họ phải làm việc 1/3 thời gian lao động cho Inti- thần mặt trời, được đặt ngang hàng với những người thống trị vương quốc, 1/3 thời gian lao động khác cho những người già, đau ốm, góa bụa, trẻ mồ côi và những người cần giúp đỡ, 1/3 thời gian lao động cuối cùng được phép dùng để mưu sinh cho gia đình. Quý tộc và "nhân viên nhà nước" được nhiều ưu đãi, họ không phải làm công việc đồng áng và không phải phục vụ trong quân đội, được phép có nhiều vợ và đeo trang sức. Người thống trị vương quốc được tôn sùng như thần thánh bên cạnh thần mặt trời Inti, thần sáng tạo ra nền văn minh Inca Viracocha và nữ thần đất và thần sinh sản Pachamama. ]] Các kiến trúc sư, nhà xây dựng cầu đường đã có nhiều công trình độc đáo, thể hiện rất ấn tượng qua chiếc cầu treo dài 60 m bắt ngang sông Río Apurímac, con đường dọc theo bờ biển dài 4.000 km, rộng 8 m và con đường dọc theo núi Andes dài 5.200 km, rộng 6 m. Chạy trên những con đường này là những người chạy tiếp sức (Chaski), truyền tin tức quan trọng cho đến 400 km trong một ngày. Toàn bộ mạng lưới đường sá có chiều dài vào khoảng 40.000 km. Nhiều công trình xây dựng đã được các kiến trúc sư thiết kế từ những hòn đá nặng hàng tấn, được ghép lại với nhau không có kẽ hở và một phần vẫn còn đứng vững cho đến ngày nay mặc dầu thường hay có động đất. Nhiều vết mổ xẻ trên xương sọ và tay chân chứng tỏ rằng người Inca đã tiến bộ rất nhiều trong lĩnh vực y học. Dụng cụ và vũ khí được chế tạo từ đồng và đồng thau (bronze). Họ biết cách dệt vải và sản xuất y phục từ lông các loài lạc đà không bướu alcapa (Vicugna pacidoslrkjgou) và vicuña (Vicugna vicugna). Những đồ gốm tìm thấy có mẫu mã nhiều màu và đơn giản và không còn có các thử nghiệm của các nền văn hóa trước đó. Người Inca thổi okarina, một nhạc cụ hơi làm bằng đất sét, trong các dịp lễ hội. Để phòng nạn đói và cung cấp lương thực cho dân số khổng lồ so với điều kiện trên núi cao, gần như toàn bộ các sườn đồi núi đều được canh tác theo hình thức bậc thang và được tưới nước bằng kênh đào. Lương thực dư thừa được trữ trong các nhà kho đặc biệt, bảo vệ khỏi mưa và trong đó có gió thổi tuần hoàn để chống hư thối. Ngô, khoai tây, quinoa (Chenopodium quinoa), rau dền (Amaranthus), bí (Cucurbita), cà chua, lạc và ớt được trồng trên các cánh đồng bậc thang trên cao. Họ nuôi llama (lạc đà không bướu), vịt, alpaca và chuột lang làm gia súc và để chở hàng hóa. Lịch sử Thành hình Trong thần thoại Inca có rất nhiều truyền thuyết khác nhau về cội nguồn của người Inca. Truyền thuyết được biết đến nhiều nhất là từ nhà biên niên sử Garcilaso Inca de la Vega. Theo truyền thuyết này người Inca đầu tiên Manco Cápac, con trai của Mặt Trời, và em gái là Oqllo được thần mặt trời Inti sai phái xuống Trái Đất để cải thiện thế giới. Họ đến Trái Đất trên hòn đảo Mặt trời trên hồ Titicaca. Thần Mặt Trời cho 2 anh em một cây gậy vàng và 2 người phải dựng nhà ở nơi có thể đánh một lần mà cắm được cây gậy này xuống đất. Sau khi lưu lạc nhiều nơi họ tìm được chốn để thành lập thành phố Cuzco vào khoảng năm 1200, là cái rốn của thế giới theo quan niệm của người Inca. Người Inca nói tiếng Quechua và con cháu của dân tộc Tiahuanaco nói tiếng Aymara đều xem hồ Titicaca, một diện tích 8.000 km² màu xanh đậm và màu bạc, với nhiều đảo như Đảo Mặt trăng và Đảo Mặt trời, là linh thiêng. Hai nền văn hóa có cùng chung nguồn gốc: từ titi trong tiếng Aymara có nghĩa là "mèo núi", caca trong tiếng Quechua là "tảng đá". Theo truyền thuyết, vương quốc Inca có 13 vị vua, 8 vị vua đầu là những hình tượng nửa lịch sử, nửa huyền thoại, 5 vị vua cuối cùng đã được lịch sử minh chứng. Vươn lên và bành trướng nhỏ|phải|256px|Vưong quốc Inca qua từng thời kỳ Các nhà biên sử đầu tiên của Tây Ban Nha khi đến Cuzco đã ghi chép lại các câu chuyện truyền miệng của người Inca. Các ghi chép này không được chứng minh trong lịch sử nhưng đã mang lại một hình ảnh người Inca đã vươn lên trở thành một dân tộc chiếm lĩnh ưu thế trong Nam Mỹ bằng chiến thuật và xâm chiếm như thế nào. Khi người Inca đến vùng Cuzco thì có nhiều bộ lạc khác đã sống ở đấy, ngoài những bộ lạc khác là người Gualla và Sauasera. Người Gualla đã bị dân tộc tương đối nhỏ của người Inca tấn công và giết chết toàn bộ. Vì thế người Sauasera đã liên minh với một bộ tộc khác và cố gắng chống lại những kẻ xâm lược. Người Inca cũng đã chiến thắng liên minh các bộ lạc này và bắt đầu thống trị các bộ lạc còn lại. Bằng cách chiếm giữ các hệ thống tưới nước của người Alcabiza và bắt người Culunchima phải triều cống, họ đã kiểm soát được khu vực giữa 2 con sông Huatanay và Tullumayo. Trong các cuộc xâm chiếm, Inti đã đóng một vai trò quan trọng như vật thờ cúng. Inti được gìn giữ trong một hộp làm bằng rơm và được tôn thờ như một thánh vật. Dòng dõi của vua Inca đầu tiên, Manco Cápac, đã không dám mở chiếc hộp này ra. Mãi đến vị vua Inca thứ tư, Mayta Cápac, mới có đủ can đảm để làm việc này. Các thần thoại đã kể lại rằng thánh vật Inti biết nói và đã có nhiều lời khuyên cho cuộc xâm chiếm. Lần đầu tiên dẫn quân đi chống lại các dân tộc ở xa hơn là vị vua Inca thứ năm Cápac Yupanqui. Bắt đầu từ thời điểm này người Inca đã đạt đến một tầm quan trọng nhất định trong khu vực. Người Inca liên kết với bộ tộc người Ayarmaca, một trong những bộ lạc quan trọng nhất trong vùng, qua cuộc hôn nhân giữa con gái của thủ lĩnh Tocay Cápac và Cápac Yupanqui. Nối tiếp theo liên kết này là một liên minh quân sự. Vua Inca thứ sáu Inca Roca cưới con gái của vua người Guayllacan và vua Inca thứ bảy Xahuar Huacac ra đời từ cuộc hôn nhân này. Mối quan hệ với người Ayarmaca thay đổi trong cùng thời gian. Cho đến thời điểm đấy cả hai dân tộc chung đều chung sống một cách bình đẳng, thế nhưng vì người Inca ngày càng chiếm lĩnh ưu thế hơn nên từ đó đã dẫn đến nhiều xung đột. Vua Inca thứ tám Viracocha Inca cuối cùng đã chiến thắng địch thủ của ông là Tocay Cápac và thống trị dân tộc người Ayarmaca. Người Inca có quan hệ kinh tế tốt với dân tộc người Quechua, các quan hệ này lại càng được tăng cường qua cuộc hôn nhân của Viracocha với con gái của người tù trưởng. Kẻ thù của họ, người Chanca, cũng là một mối đe dọa cho người Inca và Cuzco. Con trai của Viracocha, Pachacútec Yupachi, liên minh với hai bộ lạc Cana và Canchi để chống lại người Chanca. Năm 1438 Cuzco bị người Chanca bao vây. Mặc dù chiếm ưu thế về quân số nhưng họ không chiếm được thành phố Cuzco và cuối cùng đã bị Yupanqui đánh bại. Cũng trong năm đó Yupanqui trở thành vị vua thứ chín của Inca và lấy tên là Pachacútec. Bắt đầu từ thời điểm này có ghi chép lịch sử chính xác về người Inca. Thời kỳ nở rộ của Vương quốc Inca nhỏ|phải|[[Pachacútec Yupanqui]] Trong thời gian cai trị từ 1438 đến 1471 Pachacútec đã mở rộng lãnh thổ Inca trong vùng trung tâm của Andes từ hồ Titicaca đến Hunín. Vương quốc Tahuantinsuyo (trong tiếng Quechua là Tahuantinsuyo, tahua: bốn, antar: tỉnh, suyo: đất) được chia theo bốn phương hướng, lá cờ của vương quốc là lá cờ màu cầu vồng và Cuzco đã phát triển thành trung tâm tế lễ, kinh tế và văn hóa. Pachacútec cho lập ruộng bậc thang trong vùng để trồng ngô nhằm bảo đảm cung cấp lương thực cho người dân. Nhiều kênh đào chạy xuyên qua toàn thành phố dẫn đến sông Río Sapphi và Río Tullumayo cung cấp nước sạch cho dân cư và giữ thành phố sạch sẽ. Năm 1471 Túpac Yupanqui kế nghiệp cha trở thành vị vua thứ 10 thống lĩnh vương quốc Inca. Dưới sự lãnh đạo của ông, Vương quốc Inca đạt đến độ bành trướng lớn nhất. Bằng nhiều cuộc chinh chiến ông đã có thể thâu tóm được vùng đất giữa Quito trong Ecuador và Santiago của Chile vào trong vương quốc. Những người có chức sắc cao của các bộ lạc chiến bại được gọi về Cuzco và giao cho nhiều nhiệm vụ hành chính quan trọng. Nước cờ khéo léo này đã mang lại yên ổn nội bộ và cho phép người thống trị thâu thập nhiều nghệ nhân, triết gia và nhà khoa học. Huayna Cápac, vua Inca thứ 11, kế thừa vương quốc vào năm 1493. Ông dời nơi ngự chính về Quito để có thể gần các vùng còn chưa ổn định hơn và cố gắng tiếp tục mở rộng lãnh thổ. Trước khi chết ông quyết định chia vương quốc ra làm hai cho hai người con trai. Atahualpa được hưởng vùng đất phía bắc và ngự tại Cajamarca, trong khi Huáscar nhận vùng đất phía nam với Cuzco là nơi cai trị. Năm 1527 Huayna Cápac chết vì bệnh dịch. Việc chia hai vương quốc đã dẫn đến nhiều cuộc xung đột dữ dội giữa hai anh em. Mặc dù Huáscar được người Inca kính trọng nhưng người của ông đã bị đạo quân phía bắc có nhiều kinh nghiệm chinh chiến đánh bại vào năm 1532. Huáscar bị bắt và xử tử. Atahualpa trở thành người thống trị của toàn bộ lãnh thổ Vương quốc Inca. Suy tàn nhỏ|trái|Francisco Pizarro Francisco Pizarro đổ bộ vào bờ biển Peru trong tháng 4 năm 1532. Ngay từ vài năm trước đó người Inca đã mắc phải những bệnh mà trước nay họ chưa từng có (đậu mùa và sởi), lan truyền qua Trung Mỹ đến phía nam với hậu quả chết người. Khi Pizarro đến, vương quốc Inca không không còn là một vương quốc hùng cường nữa mà là một quốc gia đang chìm đắm trong cuộc chiến thừa kế giữa hai anh em Atahualpa và Húascar. Cuộc nội chiến này đã lay chuyển nền móng của vương quốc và sự bất bình của các dân tộc bị thống trị càng làm cho quốc gia này nhanh chóng sụp đổ. Atahualpa đã đánh giá quá thấp nguy hiểm xuất phát từ người Tây Ban Nha. Vào ngày 15 tháng 11 năm 1532 họ được Atahualpa chào đón một cách thân thiện. Pizarro và 168 người đồng hành đã lợi dụng tình huống này để bắt giữ Atahualpa và gây ra một cuộc tàn sát đẫm máu trong số 20.000 người lính Inca (đọc trận Cajamarca). Những cuộc tấn công của người Tây Ban Nha đã gây ra một cơn sốc lớn cho người Inca. Họ chưa từng biết đến chiến thuật mai phục và không thể nào chống lại vũ khí làm bằng thép của người Tây Ban Nha. Họ không biết đến con ngựa mà người tấn công cưỡi, đối với họ, người Tây Ban Nha cưỡi ngựa là những sinh vật kỳ quái đến từ một thế giới khác, vì thế mà thường là họ chỉ cố gắng chạy trốn chứ không có bất kỳ một kháng cự nào. Atahualpa muốn mua lại tự do của mình bằng một căn phòng đầy vàng và bạc. Để làm được việc này, tất cả đền thờ và kho báu của vương quốc đều bị "cướp đoạt". Nhiều đoàn lama từ khắp các miền của vương quốc đã mang đến vật thờ phụng của tất cả các bộ lạc và nơi đền thờ, giá trị hiện tại được phỏng đoán là vào khoảng từ 25 đến 45 triệu Euro. Vì Atuahualpa, con rối của người Tây Ban Nha, vẫn còn quyền lực và ngoài những việc khác đã ra lệnh giết chết người anh em ruột của mình đang bị giam giữ tại Cuzco nên ông đã bị tuyên án tử hình – trong lúc Pizarro vắng mặt – và đã bị xử tử bằng cách cho xiết cổ đến chết vào ngày 29 tháng 8 năm 1533. Tù trưởng Manco Cápac II được cử làm người kế tục. Sự kháng cự của người Inca giảm đi liên tục và những bộ lạc ngày xưa bị người Inca thống trị đã ngã về phía của những người xâm lược với hy vọng qua đó mà giành lại được độc lập. Vào ngày 15 tháng 11 năm 1533 Pizarro đến thủ đô Cuzco, thành phố được giao cho ông không có chống cự nào đáng kể. Năm 1533 Pizarro đặt Manco Cápac II làm vua Inca. Năm 1536 Manco Cápac II vùng lên chống lại người Tây Ban Nha và bị trục xuất ra khỏi Cuzco. Ông cùng với thuộc hạ rút lui về pháo đài trên núi Vilcabamba (được tái khám phá vào năm 1999) và cố gắng tổ chức chống lại người Tây Ban Nha. Khi có sự bất hòa xảy ra giữa Pizarro và Diego de Almagro, ông đã ngả về phía của Almagro cho đến khi Almagro cho người giết chết ông vào năm 1544. Hai người con trai của ông là Sayri Túpac và [Cusi Yupanqui tiếp tục cuộc đấu tranh. Sau khi hai người này chết, người anh em cùng cha khác mẹ là Túpac Amaru lên ngôi. Trong một chuyến đi khảo sát, người Tây Ban Nha chiếm đóng Vilcabamba vào ngày 24 tháng 7 năm 1572. Túpac Amaru đã chạy trốn trước đó nhưng nơi náu ẩn của ông bị tố cáo và vì thế vị vua Inca cuối cùng đã bị bắt. Vào ngày 24 tháng 9 năm 1572 Túpac Amaru bị xử tử tại Cuzco bằng cách chặt đầu. Theo truyền thuyết thì người vương tộc Inca này đã trốn thoát được và lui về thành phố Paititi đã biến mất. Hành chính và công nghệ nhỏ|phải|[[Tunika của người Inca]] Thành tựu của người Inca là bằng khả năng quân sự đã có thể tạo nên một vương quốc rộng lớn, nhưng họ đã không thể giữ vững được quốc gia trong một thời gian dài. Vương quốc chỉ có thể được ổn định bằng một hệ thống quản lý đất nước toàn hảo và khả năng sử dụng tài nguyên mang lại nhiều lợi ích. Trong những việc này, người Inca có thể so sánh được với người Ai Cập hay đế quốc La Mã. Họ đã biết cách sử dụng đúng chổ những dân tộc đã bị chinh phục. Từ một nguồn chung cực lớn về năng lực, kinh nghiệm, công nghệ và sức lao động họ đã tạo ra những người nông dân, người lính cho các đạo quân, kiến trúc sư và thợ đẽo đá cho việc xây dựng đường sá, đền thờ, kênh đào và ruộng bậc thang. Người Inca chuyển nhiều chức sắc cao của các bộ lạc khác nhau về Cuzco và giao cho họ những nhiệm vụ quản lý quan trọng. Họ cũng giao nhiệm vụ cho các thợ thủ công giỏi nhất của vương quốc sản xuất hàng dệt, đồ vật nghệ thuật, hàng hóa làm bằng đất sét và kim loại. Nước cờ khôn ngoan này đã được các bộ lạc bị chinh phục đánh giá cao và được người Inca biết cách lợi dụng. Mỗi người đều phải phục vụ vương quốc, kể cả người thống trị mà họ tôn thờ theo lễ nghi. Theo sự tôn thờ này, người thống trị vương quốc Inca có nguồn gốc từ con trai của Mặt trời. nhỏ|trái|Mộ của người Inca Người Inca đã kiến tạo thủ đô Cuzco, trung tâm nghi lễ và chính trị, thành một dự án kiến trúc biểu trưng để cho tất cả những người đến xem đều phải kinh ngạc. Phong cách và kiểu xây dựng lan truyền đi nhanh chóng trong khắp vương quốc. Trong các công trình kíến trúc họ bao giờ cũng quan tâm đến khu vực chung quanh và cố gắng phối hợp cả hai. Thí dụ tốt nhất là Machu Picchu, nơi các yêu cầu về kiến trúc đã hòa hợp với địa hình chung quanh. Các công trình xây dựng khổng lồ không những chỉ có giá trị thực tiễn mà còn là một hình thức phô trương quyền lực và vinh quang, gây ấn tượng cho những người có thể là kẻ thù. Hai con đường dài nhất trong hệ thống đường sá Inca là cột trụ cho vương quốc, chạy dài khắp đất nước. Hai con đường này, một đường từ Cuzco qua dãy núi Andes đến Quito và con đường kia dọc theo bờ biển Thái Bình Dương cộng với các đường cắt ngang được dùng để di chuyển nhanh chóng quân đội, tiếp tế cũng như trao đổi hàng hóa và thông tin. Chúng cũng có ảnh hưởng quyết định trong việc truyền những thông tin quan trọng trong thời gian ngắn. Để có thể cung cấp lương thực cho vương quốc to lớn này, người Inca đã di dời chỗ ở nông dân trong toàn đất nước, khuyến khích trao đổi hàng hóa giữa những không gian sinh sống khác nhau trong dãy núi Andes. Họ đào kênh tưới nước tại những vùng đất giống như thảo nguyên. Vì thế, người Inca đã tạo thành nhiều vùng đất màu mỡ từ sa mạc và thung lũng trên cao, những nơi thông thường là trồng khoai tây và ngô. Từ đấy họ sản xuất Chicha, một loại thức uống có cồn và cũng được dùng cho mục đích tế lễ. Cạnh bờ hồ Titicaca, người Inca đã phát triển một hệ thống thoát nước để có thể trồng trọt ngay trên các vùng đất ngập nước và giảm thiệt hại của băng tuyết Y học của người Inca Người Inca có nhiều kiến thức trong y khoa, họ đã có thể mổ thành công trên đầu. Lá cây coca được dùng để làm giảm đói và giảm đau, vẫn còn được phổ biến rất rộng rãi cho đến ngày nay tại vùng núi Andes. Những người Casqui đã nhai lá coca để có thêm năng lượng nhằm hoàn thành tốt hơn nhiệm vụ chạy đưa tin trong khắp trong vương quốc. Các nghiên cứu mới đây của Trường Erasmus Universiteit Rotterdam cho thấy rằng trái với quan niệm phổ biến, người Inca không nghiện coca. Một phương thức trị liệu khác là dùng vỏ cây tiêu Peru (Schinus molle) đã được nấu còn ấm để đắp lên vết thương. Tham khảo * Felipe Guaman Poma de Ayala: El primer nueva corónica y buen gobierno Manuskript (1615/1616) in der königlichen Bibliothek in Kopenhagen. Digitale Version: http://www.kb.dk/elib/mss/poma/ * Hans D. Disselhoff: Das Imperium der Inka, München 1978 ISBN 3-453-00887-1 * Hans D. Disselhoff: Oasenstädte und Zaubersteine im Land der Inka. Archäologische Forschungsreisen in Peru, Berlin 1993 ISBN 3-793-41115-X * Kampf um die Inkastadt Cuzco. Aufzeichnungen eines anonymen Zeitzeugen 1535 - 1539. Übersetzt und eingeleitet durch Mario Koch, (=Cognoscere Historias, Band 11), trafo Verlag Berlin, 2000 ISBN 3-89626-321-8 * Meinrad M. Grewenig: InkaGold. Katalog zur Ausstellung, Heidelberg: Kehrer, 2004 * Catherine Julien: Die Inka. Geschichte, Kultur, Religion, München: C.H. Beck, 2003 ISBN 3-406-41875-9 * Jakob Wassermann: Das Gold von Caxamalca *National Research Council, 1989, Lost Crops of the Incas: Little-known Plants of the Andes with Promise for Worldwide Cultivation. National Academic Press, Washington, DC. USA. Đọc thêm * Danh sách các vị vua Inca * Hệ thống đường sá Inca * Tiwanaku Liên kết ngoài *Inca Land by Hiram Bingham (published 1912-1922 CE) *Tupac Amaru, the Life, Times, and Execution of the Last Inca. *Inca Artifacts, Peru, and Machu Picchu 360 degree movies of inca artifacts and Peruvian landscapes. *Inca civilization and other ancient civilizations by Genry Joil. *Inca stone cutting techniques: theory on how the Inca walls fit so perfectly. *Ancient Civilizations - Inca Great research site for kids. category:Châu Mỹ